saoasbofandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Art
are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Aunkai believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. Requirements Using Sacred Art rituals requires a certain level of «'System Control Authority'» depending on what ritual is being used. The System Control Authority also seems to have an effect on the success rate of the rituals used. Sacred Arts also requires a conductor for the user's imagination, linked to the consciousness. The usual conductor is the user's fingers, though more advanced users can also use their toes as conductors. Each conductor in use requires the user to retain the image of a chosen element connected to the conductor for the entire duration of the incantation. Thus, the more experienced a user is, the more elements they can generate and maintain simultaneously. Sacred Power Each ritual also requires a certain amount of a "space resource" called , which is provided by the Sun and Earth. Advanced rituals require a large amount of Sacred Power which cannot be easily obtained from the environment, and since the available resources in the city are low and weather dependent, are used for extra Sacred Power. Catalysts are produced from the dried ball-shaped fruits born from wilted flowers. They produce Sacred Power in the form of green light once crushed by the caster's fingers. The four main flowers that produce the most resources are... TBA Syntax All Sacred Arts are initiated by saying and then the appropriate command for a specific ritual in English. The more difficult the ritual, the longer the incantation of it is. When the activation command of a ritual is called out, the caster's fingers, toes or any other chosen conductor are covered in a faint light, which indicates that the system manipulation system is on standby. Elemental Sacred Arts Elemental rituals require generating one of the six existing , which can be done by using the command ''Generate element element. Manipulating elements also requires subtle fingertip movements, with each finger being able to generate and control one element each, though more than one different element can be generated for more advanced rituals and this does not require repeating "System Call" for each element. The six elements are: * . * . * . * . * . * . After an element is generated, further instructions, for example, the shape (Form element, shape shape) and movement (for example, Fly straight; Counter element object; Adhere possession, ID) of the generated element, can be provided. A usual elemental command is usually ended with certain common phrases, such as to execute most commands, to cause the generated elements to explode, or Adhere to attach the element to an object. Using a generated element, one can continue to feed instructions to a Sacred Arts Ritual, until all available elements are destroyed, or resources are depleted. One may even hold off on giving instructions for a long period of time5, so long as the user can retain the image of the element. Elements created from Sacred Arts naturally have lower durability than their naturally occurring form. Command List A list of all available Sacred Art rituals can be called out by using the "Inspect entire command list!" command, but this specific command requires a large level of System Control Authority. At the bottom of this list is a command that allows the caster to assume Administrator rights from the Cardinal System of Alicization via raising their System Control Authority to the max (the level of the Cardinal System). However, this command is only meant to be used in case of an emergency that requires immediately adjusting the balance of the world from the inside. Some of the administrator-only commands include terrain manipulation, directly affecting the maximum Durability of a person, resurrecting a dead resident and even manipulating the Fluctlights of the residents of Underworld. Known Commands Other Commands *'Armament Full Control Art' - A high-ranking command that allows the caster to unleash the hidden power of Divine Object-class weapons. Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Game Mechanics